Heat
by Svedka0926
Summary: Kiba/OC, a smutty little one-shot that'll make you laugh while you're hot and bothered.


**A/N: Hey guys! I've had some really vicious writers block recently and haven't been able to find the inspiration to continue the two other stories I have up on this site, they're both on hold indefinitely. :( This is just a smutty one-shot I wrote a while back and finally got around to editing so I decided to post it!**

 **Warning: Explicit themes. If you're not 18 or older, please do not read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Kiba could pick out her scent from the mass of people in a split second. His eyes would follow his nose, coming to rest on her curvy frame. She was all soft skin and rounded hips, a beautiful swell for her bust as well as a mouth-watering bum. Her thighs are shapely but not toned like that of a kunoichi, just like the rest of her.

Her face consists of soft angles, round cheeks, full lips, and beautiful brown eyes framed by thick dark lashes. Her hair long, straight, and silky like milk chocolate and always giving off a delicious scent every time it shifted along her back…

She was the epitome of the word 'woman', even as she stared up at him with calculating eyes and a slight scowl on her lips.

"I'm just saying you should let me take you out sometime, you don't have to." But _gods_ did she have to. He had to take her out once, twice, a thousand times if that's what it would take to make her his.

"I don't date shinobi-"

"And I don't date civilians, but here I am, asking the most beautiful civilian I've ever laid eyes on to please just give me one night of her time-"

"It's really endearing and all Kiba-San-"

"Do I need to get on my knees and beg? Because I will-"

"Please don't." They had made their way out of the club and onto the street. Well, Masako had and Kiba followed her. She had made clear her intentions to leave as the vibrant mood of the club dulled down to a drunken haze.

"Well here I am, on my knees, begging you. Please, please let me take you out one night. Just once!" Kiba had now made quite the scene, dropping to his knees just outside the club on the dirty sidewalk and grabbing her hips while he looks up at her.

He can't help but notice the soft swell of her stomach, perfect for bearing him children, or how he's able to grip her fleshy sides securely in his large hands… he doesn't even want to get started on the beautiful sight of her under-boob, clothed though it may be he finds it no less amazing.

"Kiba-San!" Her cheeks flush a bright red, the color bleeding down her neck and her chest as she tries to tug him up as he grips her hands.

"I'll stay right here until you agree to let me take you out on one date."

"Fine! Just one!" She exclaims and he grins broadly standing up and towering over her once again. She's rather tall for a female, coming up to his chin while most women barely reach his shoulder.

"Can I walk you home? Or do I need to drop to my knees and beg for that privilege as well?"

"Don't you dare- Okay! Fine, fine, you can walk me home!" He chuckles as she tugs on his hand, gesturing for her to begin leading the way.

She stalks away from him, and Kiba almost begins to drool at the sight of that round ass swaying back and forth with each step she takes.

* * *

One date turned into two, two into three, and three snowballed into quite a relationship. Kiba's family and friends were nervous about this civilian woman who had suddenly stolen his heart, worrying that she wouldn't have what it takes to remain in a relationship with a shinobi, but she stayed.

She stayed through the long nights after he was seriously injured and put out of missions for a while, she stayed when he lost his temper with her and punched a hole into the wall right next to her head, stayed when his mother voiced her less than favorable opinions on her lack of shinobi training… she stayed through it all.

That's how Kiba found himself on her parent's front porch, sweating bullets as he lifted one hand to knock on the heavy wooden door.

A short, stout woman with graying hair and kind blue eyes opened it, her lips curving into a smile at the sight of her daughter's lover. "Kiba-kun, what a surprise! I'm afraid you've just missed Masa-chan, she just went out to the market with her brother to help him pick out some new cloth for his curtains. Come in, come in!"

"That's quite alright Hibi-San, I came here looking for you and Moshi-San anyway." Kiba smiles down at the gentle woman, following her into the kitchen where she seats him at the table and starts fluttering about the kitchen, grabbing him a bowl of miso soup and a glass of water regardless of his protests.

"Moshi-Koi, Kiba-Kun is here! Come say hello!" She calls deeper into the house, and within seconds a tall, burly man with deep brown eyes and a stern set to his mouth appeared in front of him, pulling a chair out at the table and settling into it gracefully.

He made quite the picture, until he was swatted with the towel Hibi-San had in her hands as she snarled at him for not minding the rules of her kitchen. He ignored it, instead choosing to focus on Kiba's twitching fingers and nervous gaze.

"What can I do for you, Kiba-San?" He folds his hands while his wife sits next to him, smiling kindly at Kiba.

"I have a rather serious question to ask you, though I think you may already know what it is." Kiba smiles gently at the older couple, moving one of his hands from the now empty bowl of soup to the back of his neck.

"Well, go on then!" Hibi is practically vibrating with excitement now, her eyes glowing as her lips spread into a wide smile.

"I'd like to ask your permission to marry Masako-"

"YES! Yes, you have it! Where is the ring, show me, show me!" Hibi is around the table in a flash, her arms thrown around him and lifting him from his seat while dragging him into the sitting room.

"I suppose that settles that then…" Moshi sighs and leans back in his seat, smiling fondly at the young man who'd stolen his little girls heart.

* * *

Dirt and grime covers nearly every inch of his form, he probably smells extremely fowl, and he's exhausted, but Kiba cannot wait to get home and fall into the embrace of his ever-loving wife.

It's now early into the morning and Kiba had returned hours ago, being delayed from seeing his wife because he had to give Naruto a detailed mission report which took up most of the night.

He unhooks most of his armor as he makes his way into his compound, dropping it to the floor in front of the door once he enters his home. Masako will surely scold him for it tomorrow, but he's simply too tired to care at the moment.

He groans softly as he pulls off his mask, adding that to the pile strewn in front of the door before he hears the musical laugh and turns to look at the soft silhouette of his beautiful wife as she leans on the doorway into the kitchen.

"Must I always pick up after you, my love?" She murmurs softly, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck as she drags him down to her for a soft, sweet kiss.

"You'll still love me regardless." He whispers back as she strokes his hair away from his face. She's studying his tired form for any injury's, which there are none, and so he wraps an arm around her waist and tugs her to his form.

Only… her stomach is firm and round where there was once soft and supple skin. Kiba freezes and looks down at her now bright red face, she tries to step away but he has her locked in a vice grip as his eyes move from her face to her bust, then to her slightly swollen stomach.

"You… You're pregnant?" He whispers softly, his eyes remaining locked on the swell of her womb which is apparently heavy with his child.

"Well… yes. Five months, to be exact…" She whispers and looks away from him, her cheeks still bright red.

" _Five?!_ " He exclaims, moving one of his hands to rest on the firm bump and feeling a fierce wave of arousal hit him, even in his exhaustion. "When did- when did you find out?"

"About a week after you left. I was showing symptoms, but I had before as well, and I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing-" Kiba silenced her with a firm kiss, turning them and forcing her up against the wall as his hand gently strokes her stomach.

"You're pregnant, my beautiful wife is heavy with my pups… gods, do you have any idea how sexy you are to me right now?" His voice drops into a low growl as his hand moves from the swell of her stomach to her sensitive breast, squeezing it as he moves his lips from her cheek to her jaw, down her neck to her pulse point where he starts sucking and biting, exposing his canines as he digs them deeply into her neck.

"K-Kiba stop, I look like a whale-"

"You do not, you're pregnant. Pregnant with my pups… My pups are growing inside of you, healthy and strong because your beautiful body provides them with everything they could ever need, there isn't a single thing you should be ashamed of. You look so sexy with that bump, everyone will know that you're carrying my pups…"

"Then why are you marking me!" She exclaims with a giggle as he grinds his hips into hers.

"Because you're _mine_." He snarls and hoists her up, wrapping her legs around his waist while he pulls her night gown up and over her head.

Her gasp draws a snarl from his lips while his eyes rove over her nearly naked form. The only thing blocking his view of her beautiful body is a thin pair of lacy panties. She must have known he was coming home.

He moves his eyes from the offending fabric up to her eyes which are wide in shock, as he hadn't handled her quite so roughly since he was last in heat over a year ago. Only, how could he not?

Seeing her body, so beautiful and perfect in all its imperfections, heavy with child was slowly driving him _insane_.

"Kiba, I ran a bath for you. Why don't we move this into the bathroom, you smell awful and its upsetting my stomach." She smiles softly at him, apologizing with her eyes while pressing a tender kiss to his cheek before unwinding one of her soft legs from around his waist.

He snorts, used to her blunt honesty by now, and rolls his eyes before gripping her leg and pulling it back over his hip, moving her off of the wall and walking to the bathroom while admiring the soft bounce of her breasts in his face, her small belly brushing against his chest with each step.

"Kiba, no, I'm too heavy!"

"If you weren't carrying my pups I would ravage you just for saying that. You're light as a feather. I may be upsetting your stomach but I can smell the arousal dripping between your thighs… I plan on taking full advantage of that tonight, so I hope you're not tired." He nips into her bruised neck, running one of his hands over her full bottom and squeezing before kicking open the bathroom door and stepping into the deliciously hot room.

"I'm not getting in with you so-"

"Not even if I asked nicely?"

"I'm going to have to drain the bathwater and refill it before you're really clean."

"Then how about we take a shower, I can fuck you senseless in there, and then we can get in the tub and you can hop on top of me and ride me like I know you love to do, and then I'll carry you to our bedroom and make sweet love to you over and over again until my name is the only word leaving those beautiful lips of yours?" He doesn't give her time to object, instead stripping his clothes and pulling her panties off as he talks and backs her over to the shower door, which he opens and pushes her into and turns on the water.

It's ice cold at first, and she gasps while her rosy pink nipples come to a bud and her body quivers from the chill, but the temperature soon warms up and Kiba then takes the quickest shower he ever has in his life, his wife washing his back and pressing soft kisses to the clean skin while running her fingers over taut muscles.

"Your turn." He growls and pushes her against the wall, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss while one hand cups her breast and the other caresses her stomach.

He grabs the bar of soap, "Not the one you just used Kiba!", then slowly begins to lather her firm belly. He keeps the pressure gentle, allowing his finger tips to roam over the smooth skin just as the soap does.

"I… can't explain to you how happy this makes me." He murmurs softly, allowing his eyes to drag over her bump.

He drops to his knees in front of her, allowing his forehead to rest against the soft swell of her abdomen as his thumbs rub circles into her hip bones.

"I don't think you need to…" Her voice is soft, tender in a way she reserves only for him as both of her hands move from his shoulders to her belly, trailing over the smooth skin bearing a few stretch marks. When Kiba glances up to her eyes, they're gazing down upon her stomach with a fierce amount of love reflecting in the green orbs.

Kiba can feel his heart swell, and he begins to press soft kisses to her skin, murmuring soft words as he does. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"I can't either." The grin she shoots him sends a wave of arousal straight to his groin, and he finds himself licking his lips just before he presses another kiss to her belly, then another kiss follows that one only slightly lower, and another, and another, until his hands spread her thighs and lift her legs, resting them on his shoulders as he begins slowly kissing her from the inner thigh then over her heat, to the other thigh.

Her hips begin to rock forward unconsciously, one of her hands fisting into his hair as she rests her head back on the shower wall and pants, chest heaving with anticipation. "Kiba, please!"

She doesn't have to ask him twice, the second she breaks he swipes his tongue over her slit right up to the little bundle of nerves just at the tip, swirling his tongue around it before making a seal and sucking on it roughly. The resounding moan he receives has him smirking lecherously, and he repeats this movement several times until her shapely thighs are quivering around his head.

At this point, he pushes his tongue into her wet heat, tasting her essence and feeling his erect cock twitch at the unbelievably delicious taste of his lover. Her normally musky scent is tinged with something sweeter, a result of her pregnancy and the food she's been eating due to her cravings.

Kiba continues eating her out with the passion of a starved man while he reaches up with one hand to grasp her swollen breast, squeezing it gently. The moan that flees her lips has him moaning into her cunt, his other hand gripping and pushing her hips back into the shower wall as she rolls them forward as though she has no control over her body.

He fondles her breast, appreciating it's weight in his hand as he pulls his tongue from her moist cavern to return to sucking and nipping on her clit until she's screaming his name, reaching her peak and practically sobbing with pleasure as she comes into his mouth. "Oh gods, Kiba don't stop!"

He doesn't have any intention of stopping, instead he ravishes her until her climax slows and her body twitches against the wall, moans turning into the soft gasps that he's missed so much.

He pulls away with one final kiss to her heat, standing up and licking his lips as he wraps her legs around his hips and positions himself at her dripping entrance. "Are you ready for me?"

She nods in response, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and nudging her hips forward. The engorged head of his cock meets her hot flesh and he _growls_ at the sensation of her slick opening rubbing against his most sensitive parts…

He leans forward, nibbling on one of the small marks he'd left at the base of her neck as he rocks his hips into her, slowly pushing the head of his cock past her walls. The small gasp he receives in return for his hard member entering her has him pulsating, and if he wasn't so dead set on fucking her into the next morning he probably would have came right then and there.

Instead, he groans into her shoulder and begins rocking his hips at a slow, steady pace. He takes his time with each thrust, making sure they are bringing her the ultimate pleasure before he speeds up his pace. Each thrust becomes slightly rougher, slightly faster, slightly more unhinged as he begins to drive himself home into her tight, wet heat.

Each pass of his hips is met with a small gasp of his name, a squeeze to his powerful back, her legs tightening around his waist until finally her breath picks up, her moans become louder, and her head slams back almost roughly into the wall behind her.

"Don't stop, oh please don't stop!" Kiba curses and digs his teeth into her shoulder, rocketing his hips forward and circling them in one powerful thrust that has her screaming out his name and clenching around his cock, her eyes flying open as her mouth forms an 'o' of passion.

He allows her to ride out her orgasm before grinding into her slowly, sucking on her earlobe and chuckling darkly. "I'm not anywhere near finished with you yet."

He pulls back off of the wall, shutting the water off and wrapping his hand around her back as he moves from the shower to the tub. He lets his fingers rub soft circles into her back as she starts to press soft, loving kisses all over the side of his neck. "I love you." Her soft whisper makes him smile, turning his head to press a kiss to the soft skin of her cheek.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." He takes one step into the tub, the deliciously hot water soothing his aching muscles as he slowly sits down in the water until it reaches his shoulders, unknotting all of his muscles as he runs both of his hands up and down his wives back.

She wraps both of her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his neck with a sigh as she presses one last lazy kiss onto his neck. "Are you tired?"

He takes her words for what they are, an invitation to save their ravenous love making for another night, and snorts. "Tired? With my naked wife straddling me, pressing little kisses all over my skin? Oh, I'm far from tired."

He accents the end of his sentence with a small thrust, grinding his erection against her and making her gasp. "That's right, I forgot that I married an animal." A dark chuckle seeps through his lips before he leans down, sucking on her pulse point.

"Damn right you did." He joins her again in one smooth thrust, filling her and watching as she throws her head back and drags her nails down his chest gently. She starts riding him slowly, building up the pace while he thrusts up into her and squeezes her hips, small moans leaving his lips as he tosses his head back to rest against the edge of the tub.

He moves one of his hands to her clit, circling it and drawing out a loud cry from her as she comes again, just from him pressing his thumb against her clit. "Oh baby, you're so sensitive…" He chuckles darkly, holding his trembling wife in his arms as she convulses around his cock.

He fucks her soundly, drawing out many more orgasms and completely forgetting how exhausted he'd been as he loses himself in her tight heat, over and over again.

* * *

A soft wail permeates the air of the Inuzuka residence, Akamaru's ears perking up as he looks towards the door. Masako shoots up in bed, her eyes opening instantly as she tosses the covers off her and practically leaps out of the bed with a wide smile on her lips.

Kiba observes all of this with a tired grin, yawning as he sits up in bed and tosses his covers off himself to follow his wife into their infant's bedroom. She'd been sitting up in bed for almost an hour, twiddling her thumbs while Kiba kept her in place with a muscled arm wrapped around her waist.

Akamaru trails behind him into the room, brushing past him when he stops in the door to go and lay at Masako's feet where she sits in a rocking chair with her robe open, hungry baby suckling from her breast while she runs her finger tips over their son's head with the most tender smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"It suits you, you know." He mumbles tiredly, walking further into the room and stretching his arms over his head, not missing how his wife's eyes trail over his chiseled abs and chest.

"What does?" She murmurs, meeting his eyes and smiling crookedly.

"Mothering my pup." He sits behind her on the window sill, looking down at his small family while crossing his arms over his chest. "Oi, let's have another one!"

"What!? Kiba, no! Wait a second!" … But then again, he always did have a hard time taking no for an answer.


End file.
